The purpose of this study is to continue collecting information about the normal thickness of bone and how fast bone changes (gains or losses) in Cambodian men and women living in Olmsted County who were previously studied. Our specific aims are as follows: To provide health education on osteoporosis and assess the use of preventive measures such as dietary calcium, hormone replacement therapy and exercise; to determine bone mineral density (BMD) levels among the Cambodian refugees residing in Olmsted County and to compare these with the distribution of bone density a mong white residents of the County, as well as previously studied Vietnamese residents; to examine the association between bone density, life-style (e.g., obesity, smoking) and, for the women, reproductive factors (e.g., parity, age at menopause); and in follow-up at two-year intervals to inquire what lifestyle changes had been made and to assess changes in BMD of the hip and spine.